


Conference Call

by lupwned



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupwned/pseuds/lupwned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma puts a whole new spin on the idea of a "conference call".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conference Call

“Madame Mayor, the presentation is about to get underway,” Caroline, Regina’s secretary, informs.

The brunette nods, grabbing a handful of files from the corner of her desk to bring with her before making her way to the conference room adjacent to her office. She walks in and sits on the far right head side of the table. Her eyes glance at the clock: **6:30pm**. And, of course, Emma Swan is nowhere to be found. Regina taps her fingernails absentmindedly on the dark wood table, frustrated. She apologizes to her colleagues for the Sherriff’s tardiness when she catches a glimpse of the time once again: **6:45pm**. The Mayor opens her mouth to speak, about to suggest they begin the meeting without Emma, when a tall, thin form barges into the room. A small smile tugs at the sides of the brunette’s mouth; she bites the inside of her cheek to prevent it from showing and curses at herself inside her head. Damn that Emma Swan and the things she does to her, the things that make her weak and vulnerable and suggest that there- could it be? – _may_ be a delicate soul trapped somewhere deep inside the rock that is Regina Mills.

“Sheriff Swan,” the Mayor welcomes, her voice almost a growl. “Punctuality may not be a high priority to you, but you have kept not only me but my colleagues waiting.” She gestures to the men and women on either side of the table. All are staring at Emma with forgiving smiles, but there’s Regina, eyebrows slightly raised with lips parted, as though she’s expecting the Sheriff to explain where she’s been.

Emma shrugs and sits down, dropping her large pile of files on the table with a loud _thump_.

Regina rolls her eyes and clenches her jaw in irritation- only for a moment- before plastering on one of her infamous toothy grins. “Are you all settled, Sherriff?” she says in a tone that is syrupy sweet. “May we begin now?” The blonde nods.

The meeting is long and droll, each colleague sharing news that pertains to their area of expertise and proposing ideas for the future of Storybrooke. Regina keeps the sticky sweet smile on her face and feigns interest, but at the back of her mind she is wandering away, her eyes roaming until she finds the blonde at the other side of the table. Emma is leaning far back into the chair, her arms crossed around chest. Her curly locks are bouncing in all directions and a small piece of hair has fluttered in her face. Regina wants to reach out, brush it away and tuck it behind Emma’s ear before caressing the sensitive skin behind the lobe. Emma apparently notices that the Mayor is staring at her, and she smiles, a genuine, friendly smile. A blush creeps up on Regina’s face. She turns her gaze away from Emma and locks eyes with the woman who is currently talking about _Save the Trees_ or _Save the Bunnies_ or whatever the hell it is. The brunette nods every so often, showing that she is indeed paying attention – _she’s not_ – until something attracts her in the corner of her eye. Regina looks at Emma who is grinning from ear to ear as she stares down at her cell phone beneath the conference table.  The Mayor bites the inside of her cheek in irritation. That is, until she feels the soft buzzing of her own phone in her pocket. She shoots Emma a death glare, the Sheriff merely responding with a smirk.

Keeping her eyes on the woman speaking – _will she ever stop_ , Regina wonders – she slides the lock open on her iPhone and glances down briefly to read the message.

_Madame Mayor, I most certainly think I caught you staring_.

Regina can’t help the deep blush that’s creeping up once again behind her ears. **Busted**. She responds quickly to Emma’s text.

**_Absurd. Pay attention_**.

A beat, and then another message.

_The blush on your face says otherwise._

“Madame Mayor, do you have any ideas?” The high pitched voice of the woman next to her catches her off guard. Regina looks up at the standing colleague with her lips slightly parted and her eyes wide.

“Uh, I’m sure we can find some way to accommodate the plan in the budget,” she replies coolly, hoping her answer appeases the woman. It does, and the brunette silently thanks a higher power when the representative sits down, shuffles with some of her papers, and falls silent.

Regina realizes it’s her turn to speak and she rises. She bends over slightly to find some budgets and charts in an envelope when she once again feels the vibration of her phone. The brunette pulls the device out and apologizes to her colleagues. “I’m sorry, it could be my son,” she lies, knowing full well who is messaging her.

_Nice view._

Regina realizes she’s still leaning forward slightly and that Emma Swan has a perfect view of her… **oh**.

She straightens up her body and shoves her phone deep in the side pocket of her skirt. The Mayor purses her lips, her eyes locked to Emma’s, before beginning her portion of the meeting. “As you are well aware, the Sheriff and I have been working diligently together” _– oh there are a few things Regina would like to do diligently with Emma_ – “to come up with a plan to sponsor a children’s Safetytown program during the summer. We – “ since when were they considered a _we_? The brunette shakes her head – “I…Sheriff Swan and I believe if would be a great idea and asset to the city.” The Mayor accents her proposal with a flashy white smile before sitting down. Her colleagues are all smiling warmly at her, silently voicing their approval. And so is Ms. Swan, although her smiling is for an entirely different reason.

There’s the damn buzzing again.

_Madame Mayor, it seems you have several…assets that would be great for this city._

**_Enough_ ** _._

_That’s not what you were saying when we were “drafting our proposal” in your office last night._

A little moan, almost a squeak, leaves the Mayor’s mouth. All eyes are immediately on her and she clutches her chest in feigned pain. “Hiccups,” she lies before reaching forward and taking a sip out of the glass of water provided for each conference member. Regina smiles weakly at her audience, then finds Emma’s gaze and clenches her jaw tight.

Their eyes are locked together for the remainder of the meeting. The gesture does not go unnoticed and the board members shift uncomfortably in their seats. Eventually, Regina calls the meeting to a close, thanks everyone for their proposals and informs them that there will be a follow up meeting once the plans are put into place. The men and women bid each other farewell, walking out one by one. Regina is not far behind. She grabs her manila folder full of documents and tucks it securely within her arms. The brunette watches out of the corner of her eye as Emma zips up her leather jacket and rests her hip against the dark wood of the conference table, waiting, just _waiting_ , to see if she’s gotten underneath the Mayor’s skin, if she’ll say anything. Regina saunters over to the door, ready to leave, then stops, turning her head over her shoulder and flashing one of her infamously deviously smiles. “Good night, Ms. Swan,” she purrs, turning and walking toward the parking lot where her Mercedes sits.

It isn’t until Regina is in the driver’s seat, the key in the ignition and the car in gear, that she lets out a shaky breath and becomes completely aware of the way her knees are trembling and the prickling heat that is burning between her legs.


End file.
